Privacy
by Owanosegirl
Summary: Mika always needs his privacy whenever he have to drink from Yuu. And so, during the Shinoa squad journey to Sanguinem, he and Yuu isolate themselves from the others so that he can feed in private.


Yuu and his friends were on the way to the city of Sanguinem, where they would find Guren and Mirai, Kimizuki's sister. After several hours of walking, they stopped their journey when the sun had set to take a break for the night. They had to be in shape to continue their journey. They couldn't allow themselves to be tired to this mission and risk getting killed. So, they established their camp in a forest, out of sight for the JIDA and the vampires. As fugitives of both armies, they had to keep a low profile to avoid being caught.

They were currently sitting around a campfire, eating in silence. The only one who wasn't eating was Mika. Being a vampire, the blond didn't need, nor was able to eat. His needs were... different. Yet, he still sat with the others during their meals and participated in their conversations. At first, he refused to join them, because he didn't see the point of him being there since he couldn't eat, and seeing them eating human food while he was unable to, was a bit hard for him. But with time, he became more at ease with it, and it didn't bother him as much.

Feeling the familiar ache in his throat, he turned toward Yuu, before looking away. Even after months, he was always hesitant about asking Yuu for blood. Despite the other telling him that he could ask him whatever he needed to, there was still a part of him who hated having to ask something like that to him. He felt like he treated Yuu, his dear Yuu-chan, like he was livestock. And he despised it. But on the other hand, he knew he had to ask. The ache would keep getting stronger until he drank something to quench his thirst. And if he ended up being too thirsty, he could hurt someone. He didn't want that. Resolving himself, he tugged at Yuu's sleeve to attract his attention.

Feeling something tugging on his sleeve, Yuu turned his head to end face-to-face with Mika. "...Huh? Mika? What's wrong?" Mika lets his sleeve go and looked away, muttering in a voice low enough so that only Yuu could hear:"Can... Can I have some blood?" It took a few seconds for Yuu to absorb what Mika said. "Oh, yeah, of course," he said in the same tone as Mika. There were no need to ask if he could have blood, Yuu was willing to give it to Mika. Whenever and as much as he needed. Always. It was not like it hurt. Far from it in fact. But, he could understand why Mika hated asking him that. After all, the blond never wanted to become a vampire. But Yuu was there to support him, to care for him. So, giving some of his blood to feed a person dear to him was nothing to him. Yuu stood up. "Huh, guys, me and Mika have something important to do." He told the others. They nodded, understanding what he meant, and went back to their conversation. After that, he took Mika's hand, leading him away from the others.

It was always liked that whenever Mika needed blood. Despite learning to trust Yuu's friends, there were one thing he was adamant about. He absolutely refused to feed if there were someone else with them. He needed his privacy during his feeding sessions. Yuu never asked why, but he guessed that it was because a vampire feeding directly from a human, especially a willing one, was something very intimate. He remembered the first time someone of the group had caught them. It led to some misunderstandings, with the others thinking that they were doing... stuff. But after Yuu had explained the actual situation to them, they realized their mistake. But that didn't keep the same situation to happen again. So, after a few times, Yuu decided to let the others whenever he and Mika needed privacy, which prevent them getting caught again.

Yuu led Mika deep in the forest, far enough from the camp so that Mika would feel comfortable enough to feed. Once they were out of their sight, Yuu pulled at his shirt collar to expose his neck to Mika. "Come here," he said. Hesitantly, Mika walked forward and took Yuu in his arm. From the closeness, he could feel Yuu's comforting warmth. And the sweet aroma of his blood. He wanted this. He needed this. And Yuu knew it. He could tell that Mika wanted the blood. He took Mika in his arms and pulled him closer. "Do it Mika. I know you want to," he muttered softly. Without any more hesitation, Mika bit down into the tender flesh between Yuu's neck and shoulder.

Yuu flinched a little when he felt Mika's fangs pierce deeply into his flesh. But soon the pain was over, replaced by a sweet, pleasant feeling. It was amazing. A pure bliss. Never before did he imagined that it would feel so good to be bitten by a vampire. But he guessed that it was partially due to his trust in Mika. He knew that the blond would never hurt him, that he was always careful not to hurt him whenever he needed to feed. If it were any other vampire, he would surely feel nothing more than pure disgust. But not with Mika. He was the only vampire he would ever let drink his blood. Yuu closed his eyes, surrounded by the silence, broken only by Mika's small sucking noises. "That's it, Mika. Drink all you need. Don't hold back." he said in a comforting voice, petting Mika's head as the latter was drinking.

After a short while, Mika had finished. He removed his fangs from Yuu's neck, having gotten his fill. He then licked at the two small punctures holes to catch any tiny drop of blood leaking from the wound. He pulled back and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Yet, he didn't look at Yuu. Like always, Mika refused to look at the dark-haired boy. Even after months, the guilt of taking his best friend's blood remained. Yuu placed a hand under Mika's chin to make him look into his eyes. Mika looked into Yuu's eyes, guilt clearly visible on his face. "Don't make that face. It's alright. Everything is alright. I really don't mind giving you some of my blood. As long as I am you there with me." Mika smiled. Yuu really didn't care if he was human or a vampire. He just wanted him by his side. Well, maybe he could accept his news diet. If it allowed him to live with Yuu.

"Can you stay with me? I mean, just the two of us." The moments where they could be alone were extremely rare, and with their rescue mission, they didn't know when they will be able to be alone again. Mika release Yuu and the two of them went to sit on the grass.

Eventually, they forgot to go back at the others, and stayed there, watching the stars, before falling asleep under a tree.

Omake:When the group went to look at them, worried about them not coming back, they found the duo fast asleep in each other arms.


End file.
